Bench
by cresentquint
Summary: The worst feeling you will ever feel is sitting next to the person who means the world to you knowing that you mean nothing to them. [KrisTao / KrisLay] slight! HunHan [oneshot]


**Title ** : Bench

**Pairing** : Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao ; Wu Yifan x Zang Yixing

**Rating ** : PG-13

**Genre** : Angst ; Drama ; Romance

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

.

.

.

_The worst feeling you will ever feel is sitting next to the person who means the world to you knowing that you mean nothing to them. –Anynomous_

.

.

Huang Zitao, pria dengan mata hitam pekat itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna cokelat ditengah taman kota yang sudah mulai sepi dari pengunjung. Sore ini sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya dimana pria dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan matanya itu menghabiskan waktu luang. Dia bersandar pada sandaran bangku mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya _relax_ kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya memandang gugusan awan diatas langit.

Angin sejuk berbisik melalui setiap gesekan daun pada pepohonan disekitarnya, menggoda rambut lembut miliknya yang kini mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk kembali mengulang setiap kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air yang mengembang didalamnya, Tao, begitu pria itu biasa dipanggil, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha untuk menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, mencoba untuk tersenyum dalam keheningan suasana taman kota ini.

_Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih!_ Tao memaki dirinya sendiri.

Begitu banyak hal yang berputar di dalam kepalanya saat ini dan sayangnya tidak ada hal-hal bahagia yang tersisa disana. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit, namun Tao tidak begitu memikirkannya saat ini. Yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya mengendalikan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia rasakan.

Tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengubur semua rasa yang sudah dia rasakan selama hampir tiga tahun kebelakang? Tao bahkan tidak berani melihat tahun-tahun setelahnya jika perasaan yang dia rasakan bukannya memudar tapi malah semakin bertambah.

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari... semakin bertambah dan semakin kuat.

Tao sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dia bisa menghapus rasa ini walaupun dia menghindar. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara agar rasa itu tidak semakin bertambah. Tao takut jika perasaan yang terus bertambah itu akan membuat hatinya tidak kuat lagi menampung hingga harus dia keluarkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin menjadi pribadi egois hanya untuk melindungi hatinya sendiri. Setelah semua hal yang dia alami sepanjang hidupnya, egois bukanlah hal yang tepat saat ini. Betapa rendahnya dia jika dia harus mengalah hanya untuk perasaannya sendiri. Melukai orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya adalah hal terakhir yang ada didalam fikirannya.

Mata gelap Tao sedikit bergerak ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada bayangan yang menghalangi sinar matahari sore mengarah pada wajahnya. Dari wangi parfum yang menggelitik hidungnya, dia tahu siapa sosok yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa genangan air yang menggenang di dalam matanya semakin sulit untuk ditahan?

Jangan menangis sekarang, Tao!

Bunyi gesekan daun-daun dari pepohonan itu semakin terdengar jelas dan udara pun terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Setelah yakin bahwa air matanya terkendali dengan baik, Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok pemilik bayangan itu sudah menghilang, berpindah untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Dia menoleh kearah sosok itu dan tersenyum sambil berpura-pura menguap, berusaha untuk membuat alibi bahwa genangan air yang ada dimatanya adalah karena dia mengantuk. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, kemudian memandang pria disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

Lagi-lagi Lay lebih memilih pacar tercintanya itu untuk menjemputnya. Jadi, percuma saja Tao berada di taman ini menunggu jadwal kepulangan sahabatnya, berharap Lay untuk meluangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar bersenda gurau sesaat. Hal yang –tentu saja- sudah jarang sekali keduanya lakukan belakangan ini.

Ingin sekali Tao memaki pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Atau sekedar melayangkan tinjunya? Entahlah, sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih menggoda untuk Tao. Tapi jika Tao melakukannya, dia yakin Lay tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Hah! Lay sangat menyukai wajah kekasih tercintanya ini.

Lagi, angin sore kembali bertiup mengacak tatanan rambut yang sudah dengan susah payah dibuatnya selama lima belas menit tadi. Telunjuk kanan Tao kini sibuk mengusap-usap mata kanannya perlahan karena sehelai rambutnya memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk menggoda bola matanya, membuat pandangan Tao menjadi sedikit kabur.

Dari sebelah matanya, Tao bisa melihat samar bahwa pria yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu duduk disebelahnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tubuhnya dari ujung matanya. Jika bisa, Tao ingin menghilang saat ini juga sebelum Tao benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya pada pria dihadapannya ini. Lagipula, pria ini pantas mendapatkannya karena dia telah membuat hati dan pikiran Tao berantakan. Dan dia juga yang membuat Tao dan Lay jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama sekarang.

Menghindari percakapan dengan pria ini mungkin adalah hal paling aman yang bisa Tao lakukan saat ini. Jadi dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik yang dia tunjukan tadi, Tao kembali pada posisinya semula tadi. Berharap pria itu mengerti sinyal yang diberikan oleh Tao. Dan sepertinya berhasil, karena lima belas menit kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali.

_Sunyi dan menyiksa_. Setidaknya itulah yang Tao rasakan.

Lucu, ketika secara tidak sengaja lutut keduanya bersentuhan sekuat tenaga Tao berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berjalan tidak beraturan. Tuhan pun tahu seberapa bodoh Tao karena membiarkan dirinya sendiri larut dalam jurang perasaannya sendiri. Jika ada hal yang ingin Tao lakukan sekarang, dia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat dia berada saat ini juga. Beranjak dari bangku taman ini dan meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan semua hal yang dia miliki disini.

Tapi, bukankah itu yang akan Tao lakukan dalam waktu dekat? Itulah alasan utama mengapa dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Persetan dengan pria disebelahnya yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Fokus Tao saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bertemu Yixing tanpa air mata. Tao harus bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, karena Yixing sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Jadi, jika Tao bisa melewati hari ini dengan sukses, maka dia yakin hari-hari berikutnya tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"Menangislah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Yixing nanti."

Suara berat disebelahnya berhasil membangunkan Tao dari pikiran _random_nya. Kesal adalah hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya dan ingin sekali dia menghadiahkan tinju kepada pria yang tidak bisa membaca suasana disebelahnya ini. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kristal-kristal bening dari manik mata hitamnya menetes membentuk serpihan permata lain di buku-buku jarinya.

Seperti angin yang bertiup semakin kencang dan seperti gagak-gagak diatas pohon sakura yang bersuara ketika mereka hendak meninggalkan sarangnya, semakin deras air mata itu keluar. Tao membenci Yifan, pria disebelahnya, dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dia membenci Yifan karena dia telah mengambil sahabat yang sejak kecil selalu ada bersamanya. Dia membenci Yifan karena rasa sayang Yixing terhadap Yifan lebih besar daripada rasa sayang Yixing kepadanya. Dia membenci Yifan karena pria itu lebih sempurna daripada dirinya.

Rambutnya yang seperti pasir pantai favorite Yixing, alis matanya yang tegas dan tebal, mata cokelatnya yang seolah dapat membaca kedalam pikiranmu, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa terlindungi.

Namun yang membuatnya sangat membenci Yifan adalah karena Zitao tidak bisa membencinya sekeras apapun Zitao berusaha. Ya, betapa rumitnya perasaan yang dirasakan Zitao. Tapi Tao tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini, jadi dia biarkan air mata itu terus mengalir deras dari manik matanya. Sekali ini saja Tao ingin egois. Sekali ini saja Tao tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sampai Yixing menyelesaikan _shift_ nya, jadi setidaknya berusahalah agar tidak membuat Yixing marah padaku karena mengira aku membuat sahabatnya menangis." Tambah Yifan sambil menyodorkan tissue pada Tao.

Pria dengan rambut sehitam jelaga itu menerimanya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membenci Yifan yang selama ini sudah begitu baik kepadanya. Seseorang yang selalu menjaga Lay ketika Tao tidak bisa berada disisinya. Seharusnya, Tao berterima kasih kepada Yifan bukan malah membencinya karena telah merebut Lay darinya.

Angin akhir musim semi kini kembali bermain dengan surai hitamnya. Aroma musim panas sudah mulai tercium dari udara yang mengelilingi keduanya. Tapi Tao masih tidak berkata apapun pada Yifan. Dia menyimpan semua energinya untuk keperluan dimasa yang akan datang.

Tao sadar Yifan tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya melalui ujung matanya, meskipun pria yang dengan _t-shirt_ putih itu menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit senja yang sudah mulai menghitam. Tapi sekali lagi, Tao tidak peduli.

Dia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi masa depan. Masa depan dimana tidak ada Lay dan Yifan didalamnya. Sekali saja Tao ingin menjadi egois demi melindungi orang-orang yang paling disayang olehnya.

Detik berlalu, kemudian berubah menjadi menit pertama. Hingga akhirnya pada menit ke lima Tao memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang sejak setengah jam lalu berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Yifan," mulai Tao tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya yang masih asik memandang langit, "tolong jaga Lay untukku." Tatapan Tao kini seperti menatap kosong tanah dibawah telapak kakinya, namun pikirannya saat ini fokus pada apa yang akan dikatanya kemudian.

"Kalau selama ini kau tidak sibuk membenciku, mungkin kau akan tahu bahwa selama ini aku menjaganya dengan baik." Balas Yifan. Masih tidak memandag Tao.

Kadang Tao merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Yifan adalah hubungan teraneh yang pernah dia miliki. Mereka bukan teman, mereka juga bukan musuh. Keduanya terhubung karena Lay, yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu tidak dalam kondisi _good term _sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tao mendecak, "Aku tidak membencimu." Kata Tao tenang, setengah tertawa. Kali ini Yifan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tao. Yifan seratus persen yakin bahwa pria disebelahnya ini membencinya setengah mati karena telah mengencani sahabatnya. "Benarkah? Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau selama ini selalu menghindariku?" tanya Yifan. Suaranya datar, tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa menuntut jawaban dari Tao.

Sunyi. Ketika Yifan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya hanya suara jangkrik yang kini mulai terdengar bernyanyi. Sekali lagi angin akhir musim semi yang mulai menghangat menyapa dan bermain dengan anak rambut mereka. Taman tempat mereka duduk menunggu Lay itu pun sudah sepi. Hanya ada Tao dan Yifan.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sendiri bingung mengapa. Apakah aku cemburu karena kau mengambil Lay dariku atau karena Lay bertemu denganmu lebih dulu." Jawab Tao tenang. Seperti tidak ada beban. Padahal hatinya saat ini sedang menahan pedih karena entah mengapa kata-kata tadi seperti menyayat organ didalam tubuhnya itu perlahan. Sebab dia tahu, bahwa dengan mengatakan hal ini, Tao bukan saja menyakiti hatinya tetapi juga secara tidak langsung menyakiti hati Lay dan Yifan secara bersamaan.

Yifan tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencerna kalimat Tao barusan. Dia tahu benar maksudnya karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. _Mengapa aku tidak bertemu dengan Zitao lebih dulu?_ Tapi Yifan memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Di minggu kedua musim panas, aku akan memulai _summer course_ di Korea dan kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kembali sampai tahun depan karena aku ada intership disana. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Lay minggu lalu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat malam ini." Jelas Tao.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu akan tinggal dimana selama kau berada di Korea?" Tanya Yifan, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan tanpa antusias sama sekali. Tapi sebenarnya Yifan tahu dengan siapa Tao akan tinggal. Lay terus saja bercerita padanya bahwa ada mahasiswa asal Korea yang nampaknya tergila-gila dengan sahabatnya itu. Lay bahkan bilang bahwa mahasiswa itu sengaja datang ke China untuk menjemput Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian dia berdiri ketika suara samar seseorang dari kejauhan terdengar memanggil namanya. "Aku rasa ini adalah selamat tinggal, Yifan. Tolong jaga Lay untukku." Pamit Tao. Lalu Tao berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang tidak terlihat di pundak dan bagian belakang celana jeans hitamnya. Menghadap Yifan dan tersenyum, "_Until next time_, Yifan-ge."

Dan tanpa berjabat tangan atau pelukan perpisahan, Tao berjalan menjauh begitu saja. Menghampiri asal suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Tao sebenarnya sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih dahulu pada Lay pagi tadi sebelum Lay berangkat bekerja, Tao hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yifan. Pada mimpinya. Tao hanya berharap dengan begini dia bisa mengubur perasaannya pada Yifan dalam-dalam dan memulai lagi lembaran hidupnya yang baru di Seoul dan jatuh cinta lagi.

_Or maybe next time._

.

.

.

"Apakah kau serius akan tinggal di Seoul sampai musim panas tahun depan, Tao?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Keduanya kini sedang berada diruang tunggu bandara menunggu waktu untuk _boarding_. Tao yang kini sibuk membaca buku terpaksa menutup bukunya karena Sehun sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya sejak mereka meninggalkan taman tempat Tao dan Yifan terakhir kali berbincang.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Oh Sehun, aku serius dengan keputusanku, " jawab Tao yang kini juga asik mengunyah keripik kentang milik Sehun. "Lagipula aku bersyukur karena Luhan mengizinkanku tinggal di apartemennya." Tambah Tao. Sehun sempat menggumamkan, _jadi karena itu dia memintaku untuk tinggal dengan Jongin? _Dan dibalas oleh Tao dengan, _benar! Kau tahu sepupuku dengan baik._

Menyesap _ice coffee_ yang hampir habis, Sehun kembali menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bahwa dia sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan pertanyaan lagi pada Tao, "Apakah kau yakin dengan menjauh darinya kau bisa melupakannya?"

Tao sedang asik menata kembali isi didalam tas ranselnya yang berantakan karena Sehun dengan seenaknya menarik boneka panda kesayangannya, kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"_I don't know Sehun._ Aku hanya bisa berharap aku bisa melakukannya. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Saat ini aku masih mencintainya, tidak, aku mencintai mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois dan menghancurkan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin semua bahagia."

Sehun masih bingung, "Tapi bukankan dengan begini kau yang tidak akan bahagia?"

Tao menjitak pelan kepala Sehun kemudian tersenyum, "Siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia? Aku bisa liburan dan sekolah gratis selama satu tahun di Korea karena sepupuku yang baik hati dan aku juga punya kau untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktu _boring_ ku di Korea nanti."

"Maafkan aku Tao, tapi jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk Luhan seorang." Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menjauh dari Tao. Tao kemudian menghampirinya dan menjitak kepala Sehun, "Euwh! Maksudku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" lalu bersiap untuk _boarding_.

Tao hanya berharap bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Tempat baru, suasana baru, udara baru, orang-orang baru lalu akhirnya cinta yang baru.

Kadang dalam hidup kita dihadapakan pada pilihan dan pilihan itu adalah pilihan yang sulit. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memikirkan baik-baik yang mana yang sebaiknya kita pilih dan berharap bahwa pilihan yang kita ambil adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita dan orang-orang disekitar kita. Dan dalam setiap pilihan, apapun konsekuensinya, kita harus siap menerimanya.

**Hari ini Tao memilih untuk pergi.**

Dan mungkin dikemudian hari ketika dia memiliki pilihan lain, dia akan memilih untuk tinggal.

.

.

.

Footnote :

I know i suppose to update Fated first but i kind of have a writer blog right know so, yeah.

This story is a mess, pretty much like my head right now. I don't even know what did i just write. You can literally guess what's on my mind with just reading this short oneshot.

For this past three months has been hard for me emotionally as a Taoris Shipper. I know some of Kris' fans don't like Tao and vise versa. It's just hard to be somewhere in between, if you guys know what i mean. I just don't like the fact that this fandom is so easy to break and maybe i'll just lay low until this hurt less XD. But I still love them both as Individuals.

Until next update, guys! _**-Crest**_


End file.
